


Randomly Generated Prompts

by BearWithAHat



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Getting Together, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: My random word prompts now has a sibling: randomly generated prompts!! Using an online prompt generator to come up with each chapter :) there's some NSFW ones so im just gonna start with a mature rating to be safe. feel free to recommend pairings for this <3
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, lance stroll/nicholas latifi
Series: Random Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765105
Kudos: 27





	1. Marcus/Antonio

**Author's Note:**

> the website im using for this is https://prompts.neocities.org :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the random word prompts series, im not sure how long this will be but I love writing things like this lmfaoo!! for the first one I just went with my personal favorite pairing, Marcus and Antonio, and this was the prompt it gave me:
> 
> Your prompt: Antonio won't let Marcus get out of bed by cuddling them.

Marcus rubbed his eyes and rolled over to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have to get out of bed for anything, but he still wanted to be productive. The clock read just a few minutes past nine.

He sat up and was about to throw the blankets off him when he was stopped by a firm weight pinning him down. Marcus blushed and smiled at Antonio, who was lying on top of him and looking down at him with pleading eyes. His long hair was slightly messed up from sleeping and Marcus reached up to brush his fingers through it, sliding his hand down to grip his boyfriends back and pull him into a kiss.

"Are you going to let me get out of bed?" he asked once they parted.

"No, you're staying here with me," Antonio purred, wrapping his arms around Marcus and nuzzling at his jawline.

Marcus giggled as he felt kisses trailing down his neck and onto his bare chest. He tried to push at Antonio's shoulders but was kept in place by the strong body on top of him and the close embrace he was held in.

"As much as I love you, I was hoping to be a bit productive today, which means I need to get out of bed," he murmured, gently stroking Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio placed one last kiss to his neck and pouted at him, and Marcus knew he wasn't getting out of bed anytime soon when he gazed back at him. "Well productivity can wait," Antonio said insistently, and he shifted to lay next to Marcus, spooning him so that the Swede's back was pressed against his chest.

"Mhm, I would keep arguing but I do like this idea a lot," Marcus sighed. He closed his eyes as he felt Antonio's arms around him once more, resting his hands on Marcus' stomach. The Italian didn't say much else, instead choosing to continue lavishing his boyfriend's neck and shoulders with affection. 

Birds sang outside the window as they cuddled, Marcus letting out a soft noise of pleasure when Antonio pressed his lips against his pulse. The bruising kiss would definitely leave a mark, although Marcus was absolutely not bothered by it.

One of the hands on his stomach crept up his torso and rubbed his arm. Antonio gently squeezed his bicep, appreciating the muscle that rippled underneath his touch.

"You're so strong," Antonio complimented, and Marcus almost felt embarrassed by all the flattery. He took Antonio's hand off his arm and intertwined their fingers. 

"I love you so much, 'Tonio," he whispered. Sometimes Marcus wondered how he had ended up in such a loving relationship, and he lived for moments like this. 

"I love you too," he heard Antonio mumble against his shoulder. 

They both fell asleep again, snuggled in the sheets together and never wanting to part.


	2. Nico/Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back wit another one of these :0 I prefer the random word prompts because there's a lot more range for how I can write it but these are fun too! here's the prompt for this chapter:
> 
> Kevin hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Nico is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.
> 
> including Zeus in this chapter, who is quite possibly one of the cutest dogs ever.

Kevin could not wait to get out of the hospital. He was sick of laying on the stiff mattress in an embarrassing hospital gown, with only a few crappy tv channels to keep him entertained. The pain of his broken ankle wasn't as bad as it had been, but he still winced in pain whenever he moved.

When the door to his room creaked open, Kevin assumed it was a nurse to give him another dose of pain medicine. He was pleasantly surprised to see Nico, with a bag in his hand and what looked like a blanket in the other.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come until today, I know you're getting discharged tomorrow but I figured I could spend the night with you," Nico said, setting the bag down and leaning over Kevin to kiss his cheek.

Kevin was going to respond until the blanket in Nico's arms moved on it's own accord, and a little yip could be heard.

"Nico," he began calmly, "what the fuck is in the blanket?" 

The German grinned and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. Once he was seated next to him, Nico turned the blanket around and pulled it down to reveal the fuzzy head of Zeus. The dog yapped happily and Kevin would have found it cute that his boyfriend brought the dog to visit him were it not for the fact that Nico had definitely violated some rules in doing so.

"How on earth did you get him in here?" Kevin asked. He sat up, wincing as his ankle throbbed in pain, and reached out for the dog.

Nico carefully handed him Zeus, making sure that the little Pomeranian was in Kevin's arms and not bothering his injured leg.

"It was easy. I wrapped him in the blanket in the car, then carried him in and said that I was carrying a baby when the guy at the front desk asked about it," Nico explained, seeming quite proud of himself.

Kevin stroked Zeus' head and let the dog nuzzle his chest, cradling him closely. "And he's going to stay here overnight? Nico, he has to eat and go to the bathroom eventually, did you think this through for even a second?" he asked, concerned about how the next couple of hours were going to work with a smuggled dog in the hospital room.

"Oh yeah, I brought his food and bowls and a water bottle for him! And I figured I'll just sneak him back outside every few hours so he doesn't pee on the floor in here," Nico went on. He picked up the bag he had brought with him and pulled out all the mentioned items, and Kevin had to admit he was a bit impressed with the planning that had gone into this.

"Alright, but if you get kicked out by the hospital staff, then make sure you call an uber or something for me in the morning," Kevin sighed. 

He was glad to have his boyfriend (and their dog) with him, although he still felt homesick and ready to get out of the hospital. 

Nico noticed his somber expression and leaned over to caress his cheek, kissing the top of his head too. The Dane blushed and hid his face in Zeus' fluff for a moment, and Nico gazed softly down at him.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You look sad, love," he questioned.

Kevin did his best to smile as he held the little dog in his arms. "My ankle still hurts a bit and I just wish I could be home already," he remarked. Zeus whimpered and licked his cheek, as if he could tell that he was feeling sad.

"We've just got to get through tonight and then I'll take you back home tomorrow," Nico assured him, "in the meantime, I brought some things to cheer you up with!" He pulled more things out of the bag.

Kevin curiously watched as Nico held up a pack of markers and sheets with bright, cartoony stickers on them. He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "are we going to do crafts?" 

"No, silly, I'm going to decorate your cast," Nico exclaimed with an excited look on his face. Kevin rolled his eyes but still kicked the blanket off of himself with his non-injured leg, and Nico shuffled down closer to his leg and opened the pack of markers.

Zeus had settled down in his arms and Kevin stroked the dog's back as he watched Nico begin to draw on the cast on his lower leg. His boyfriend was mostly using pink, red, and purple colors, and after a few minutes Kevin could see that he was doodling hearts all over the cast. 

Slowly, a more genuine smile spread over his face. Nico put the markers away after a while and stuck some of the stickers over the areas he hadn't drawn hearts on.

When he was done, the cast was much more cheerful, as was Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls recommend some pairings for this :0


	3. Lance/Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there needs to be more love for this pairing and these two in general :0 the prompt for this one is:
> 
> Lance staring admiringly at Nicholas from across the room. A friend whispers into Lance's ear: "Why are you so thirsty?"

Lance didn't talk to a whole lot of people in the paddock, hell he really didn't talk to many people in general. He was on the more quiet and demure side of the social scale, preferring to listen rather than talk. 

The fact was that he got little media attention in comparison to some of the others, and that was perfectly ok with him. Interviews and press conferences weren't Lance's favorite thing anyway. He was always asked very little and he always said very little.

Then there was the fact that he was somewhat of an outlier on the track. Lance wasn't stupid; he was a hundred percent aware of the looks and laughter behind his back that occurred when he first joined Formula 1, but he turned the other cheek and didn't acknowledge it. 

Things calmed down after his first season, though he still wasn't the most popular person on the grid.

Esteban was the only one he was friends with. Of course there was Checo, who was kind enough to him and who Lance trusted, but their relationship was solely professional.

On the other hand, he talked to the young Frenchman nearly everyday about things other than work and they spent quite a deal of time together off the track too.

That's how it was for a while, until someone else began to catch his attention too.

Nicholas Latifi didn't have much in common with him it seemed, the only thing Lance could relate to being his home country. For a rookie he seemed confident but not at all full of himself, and perhaps one of the most charismatic people to ever set foot on a racetrack. He seemed so cheery and amiable, and not to mention damn good to look at.

Lance liked to think he had enough dignity to not have heart eyes for somebody who was basically a coworker to him and still mostly a stranger. Just because he thought that didn’t mean it was true though, and Nicholas always drew his attention when they were near one another.

When Nicholas had waved and said hello to him, the first time they had ever interacted, Lance had nearly choked on the water bottle he was drinking from and temporarily forgot how to speak. He awkwardly said hi back after remembering his words. Since they weren’t around each other a ton, Lance was left to admire him from afar and treasure the few conversations they had together. 

What he would have given to be in George’s place. As much as he pined after Latifi, he brushed it off as something he could get over eventually. Until he moved on, Lance let himself stare at Nicholas whenever he could safely do so.

Such a time came when Esteban had dragged him out for a celebratory drink with some of the others on the eve of the start of the season.

They sat at a table in the corner of the room, with Esteban telling him some long story that he wasn't quite paying attention to. He was too preoccupied with taking in the details of Nicholas, who was on the other side of the room. It wasn't that Lance didn't care about what his friend was saying, but the way Nicholas' smile went all the way up to his eyes while laughing at something George was saying was much more interesting.

Lance sighed and rested his chin on his palm, admiring the way Nicholas' strong arms were folded and the perfect curve of his back. How great his backside looked didn't escape him, nor did the dark curls of his hair, which Lance found himself wanting to run his fingers through. And then there was the matter of Nicholas' lips, captivatingly full and responsible for the multiple interesting dreams that Lance had had.

Esteban was well aware that Lance was in no way listening to what he was saying. There was the fact that he was very obviously staring at somebody across the room, nodding along at random intervals, and there was also the fact that he didn't react to when Esteban added in absurd details just to see if he was paying attention.

"...so then Charles pulls out a gun and decides to hold up the liquor store. He tells me to restrain the clerk, the clerk pulls out a gun, and there we were in the middle of a Mexican standoff! Luckily we got out of there quickly enough for me to make it in time for my pilates class," Esteban said, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

When that didn't get a reaction or even a look from Lance, he decided to intervene.

"Why are you so thirsty?" Esteban whispered in his ear, following Lance's line of sight to gaze at Nicholas.

"Huh?" Lance stammered, finally looking over at him and trying to conceal his flushed cheeks.

Esteban rolled his eyes. "You've been thirsting so hard for that Latifi guy for the past like, five minutes. I made up the most ridiculous ending to that story and you didn't even notice, you just kept staring at his ass," he laughed, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Lance's jaw fell open and he didn't know what to say at first. "Uh, sorry. What were you saying?" he muttered, glancing down at his lap.

"That's not important right now. Go talk to him," Esteban encouraged. He nudged Lance with his elbow and nodded towards Nicholas, who was now sitting on his own as George had left.

"What? No, I barely even know him. I can't just go up and be like 'hey, I know we've only talked a few times, but I want to go down on you,'" Lance cried. He became aware of how loud he had accidentally gotten after an odd side glance from somebody nearby.

"Well obviously you can't say that, that would just be weird. I meant go get to know him better. If you don't, then I'll go talk to him for you," Esteban threatened. 

Lance sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'll go talk to him, mostly because I don't need you meddling in my love life," he mumbled. 

The walk across the bar felt like the longest moment of his life as he tried to muster up something to say to Nicholas. He had nothing by the time he was standing next to Nicholas, leaning against the bar in what he hoped look like a casual manner.

"Hey," Nicholas greeted, smiling that damn precious smile that made Lance speechless.

"Umm hello. I know we haven't talked a ton, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get to know each other a bit better," Lance asked, feeling himself get a bit more comfortable. 

"Sure! I was waiting all night for you to come say something. I was beginning to think you were just going to stare at me the whole time," Nicholas teased.

Lance' eyes widened and he was once again at a loss for words in embarrassment.

"How about we go sit down somewhere and I'll buy you a drink?" his compatriot offered after a moment, to which Lance gladly agreed.

The rest of the night went rather pleasantly, with the two of them talking and becoming closer over the course of a few hours. Lance was still mad at Esteban threatening to intervene, but he definitely would have to thank him later for giving him the push he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know what the Mexican standoff bit is from then i love you and we are now dating

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon


End file.
